


Petals and Thorns

by breejah



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Harleen has returned from Apokolips and finds she can't pretend that something huge is missing from her life. Storming back to meet her past lover, Poison Ivy, she demands the woman recognize what's between them once and for all.One-shot ode for Harley & Ivy fans. Rated M for sex.





	Petals and Thorns

 

 _Back in Arkham, they called her a misanthrope. Admittedly, she has her reasons for disliking humanity. Even the name she chose for herself is a testimony to this resentment...to all who know of her...she is_ _**Poison Ivy.** _

_To me, she is a_ _**rose.** _ _Fragrant, beautiful, and yet..._ _**dangerous.** _

_Her thorns can inflict scars..._ _**I'm used to scars.** _

_But my scars came with cold laughter and colder eyes..._ _**her eyes are warm.** _

_Her smile, while rarely seen, invites trust…_

_And so,_ _**I choose to trust her.** _ _I shed the guise of a clown, and welcome her,_ _**petals and thorns alike.** _

_\- Stjepan Šejić, Comic Book Artist_

 

* * *

 

Rapidly thrumming her fingers against her marble white thigh, she waited, scanning the park for signs of life. Nothing but the small chirp of insects met her ears and as she looked about, nothing moved, nothing breathed, nothing sent a sense of awareness through her.

She forced herself to stifle the sob that wanted to rip through her, once more thrumming her fingers against her thighs, pacing back and forth under the pale moon overhead. She knew she was taking a risk, returning to Gotham, home of the Bat, but it was also home to  _her._

She squeezed her eyes shut, grimacing, as a loud litany of voices blared up from her past.

 _Don't call me Puddin'!_ It was  _his_ voice, making her jerk in surprise at how well she remembered it.

 _Don't get me wrong, my puddin's a little rough, but he loves me, really._ She sighed, listening to the sweet, heart-breaking naivety of her long-ago self.

 _After all this time–all these years–you and I have history. I know what you think of me. You think I'm just a doll. A doll that's pink and light. A doll you can arrange any way you like. You're wrong. Very wrong. What you think of me is only a ghost of time. I am dangerous. And I will show you just how dark I can be._ She smiled, pleased at the shift in her voice, when she found and grasped onto that fragile power that grew with each word that poured from her mouth - the power to  _leave._

 _We had mad love, once upon a time. But now that's_ _ **over,**_ _Mistah J._ She remembered the way she said that and his immediate rage that followed and her firm stance as she watched him implode with a perverse sense of pleasure.

More came, a loud chorus of shouts and screams, the wet sounds of fists beating against willing and unwilling skin alike, the draw of a knife, the blast of a gun, the swing and crash of a hammer -

She willed them all deep, rubbing a finger between her brows, smiling faintly as they died down and another set of words came to the forefront - along with an image of the woman they conjured.

 _We're finished, you and me. I've got someone new now. Someone_ _**better.** _

Opening her eyes, she looked around, swallowing numbly as she stared out at the park, seeing nothing.

She wasn't coming.

Something hard and painful settled in her gut as a space beneath her ribcage crumbled to dust, making her feel sick. Her fingers trembled as they drummed against her thighs and she forced down the lump in her throat, notching her chin up, then sighed raggedly and turned to move, to leave, almost stumbling with the effort to will herself to action.

"You shouldn't be here," the whisper came out of the darkness to her right. Harley stilled, turning, meeting a set of green eyes set in a somber beautiful face. She stared, enchanted, drinking up the sight of her.

"You came," she finally breathed, taking a step towards her. Ivy raised a hand and Harley found she suddenly couldn't move, glancing down. Roots and thorny vines laced tightly around her wrists and ankles, cutting deep, blood welling in the cuts. She ignored the sudden flare of pain, blinking as she felt the hazy warmth of a blood poison blooming under her skin. Thanks to  _her_ , the effect didn't last long, quickly fading as she looked back at the woman who stood perhaps five feet away, lingering in the shadows.

"Why are you here? If he finds you…" She started and Harley struggled to move closer. The vines bit in deep, making her still, despite the pain. She grit her teeth and faintly groaned against the pain and Ivy turned, as if about to leave. "Go  _home,_  Harley."

" _I am home_ ," she whispered, gasping against the pain, not caring about the pain as she suddenly moved, desperate to get to her before she vanished, rapidly tearing at the vines, yanking them loose, feeling the roots at her hands and feet slide in a slippery grip off her limbs, her own blood acting as a makeshift lubricant as she surged forward, catching Ivy as she was turning, plowing into her and knocking her on her back.

Harley used the brief moment of surprise to kiss her, gripping either side of her face and savagely grinding her mouth against her past lover's.  _Please kiss me back,_ her thoughts raged, hurt and alone, wanting to pour out of her mouth on a scream.  _ **I love you,**_ _can't you see it? I see it - I see_ _ **you**_ _. Even when you shove me away, when you're in pain, I see you…_ _ **I love you**_ _..._

Ivy stiffened against her, but the soft moan that bloomed from her mouth had Harley's heart giving a painful jolt. She gripped her face tighter, nipping, licking, biting gently with her teeth - determined to elicit another response - when Ivy shoved her head up and gripped the back of her head just as tightly and returned the kiss just as fiercely.

She let out a soft sob, grinding atop her, reaching down and cupping a breast, as her tongue thrust in Ivy's mouth, dancing alongside hers. Ivy shuddered and slipped a hand inside Harley's shorts, seeking,  _seeking_  - then finding what she wanted, thrusting inside, her thumbnail finding and circling that small nub.

" _Ivy_ …" Harley moaned, moving against the hand thrusting and swirling against her. It didn't take long - seconds, perhaps - and she was shattering, panting and then moaning loudly, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, her body crashing hard against the sensations of her climax, as Ivy's other hand gripped her breast and plucked at her nipple.

Ivy let out a soft chuckle as Harley canted her head back down, opening her eyes and looking down at the small satisfied smile on the woman's face. Not one to be outdone, Harley pulled back, Ivy's hand sliding from her shorts, to jerk on Ivy's panties and shove her mouth down once they tore underneath her eager fingers, latching her teeth, tongue and fingers against the notable slickness between her legs. She groaned at the taste.  _I missed this. I missed_ _ **you**_ _._

Ivy groaned, bucking her hips, and Harley kept her hands on her knees, forcing Ivy's legs to remain splayed open and exposed, as she took her time nibbling and feasting, shuddering as she listened to the soft pants and cries of the woman underneath her.

" _Come now_ ," she snarled, raising her eyes to meet Ivy's, watching the woman's expression shatter as she moved her mouth on her and fall back as her pants shifted towards a rapidly increasing chorus of moans. She looked back down, licking and sucking at the plump nub she saw there, nestled against her flushed sex, then plunged her tongue deep - feeling her pulse around her tongue. Ivy's cries made her shudder violently.

Trailing kisses up her stomach, she paused briefly on each breast, her tongue circling each nipple as she paused to expose each separately, then tugging Ivy's clothes back into place, only lifting her head and kissing her mouth once Ivy's vulnerable stare met hers.

" _Don't push me away._   _I love you. I'm going mad without you_." She demanded in a harsh whisper, continuing to kiss her between breaths in her wounded tirade, cupping her face as she looked at the woman underneath her, willing her to see the emotion she knew was expressed in her face.

Ivy frowned, her eyes darkening. "I don't want to be like  _him_ to you _._ "

They both knew which  _him_ she referred to. Harley smiled faintly, trailing her nails along Ivy's face. "You're anything but. He was cold and cruel. You are warm and inviting. I choose to trust you, petals and thorns alike."

"I have children now," Ivy murmured, her eyes lowering. "I didn't know how to tell you. They're not anyone's, only mine. I've….made mistakes. I'm so lost, I don't…"

" _I don't care_ ," Harley interrupted her, watching as Ivy looked back at her. "I don't care about any of it. You can tell me once we're home -  _together_."

Ivy smiled faintly and something fragile flashed in her eyes as she reached up, trailing her fingers over her cheek. "I love you. It scares me how much."

"About damned time you admitted it," Harley smirked, leaning down and kissing her, ignoring Ivy's concern at the blood at her wrists. They both knew she'd had worse.

She struggled to her feet, yanking the woman up with her, keeping her close. She leaned forward, catching her mouth with her own, wanting to make sure the woman didn't doubt her feelings. When Ivy returned the kiss eagerly, she felt that part that had dissolved earlier suddenly reappear and begin to beat rapidly.

Ivy's fingers laced with hers as she pulled back, smiling softly. "Come on. Let's go  _home."_

She led and Harley followed.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot to set right what is being horribly ignored in DC main continuity. At least we have Bombshells, but alas...so I couldn't resist writing a silent protest to DC's main cannon titles. 
> 
> This is set in current DC comic titles, mid-2018, around issue 47 after Harley has returned from Apokolips. Despite Ivy's children being told to us as not being cannon (at least, last time I checked, that was supposed to be the case in her limited run solo series) - the events in Trinity made me add them here. (I was as confused as you were when they were mentioned, so you're not alone - oops?)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one-shot - this is my first dabble into comicbook fanfic, so any mistakes are my own.


End file.
